A Christmas to Remember
by Neo-Bolshevism
Summary: Ron Weasley was feeling lonely and his two best friends had recently become engaged. Was there any hope of romance in his future? And if so, with who?
1. One

I.

It was a cold winter night and everyone was snuggled tightly in their beds, well everyone besides Ronald Weasley. He was currently sitting outside his childhood home, bundled up in his warmest clothes he possessed. That included the maroon sweater his mother made him every year for Christmas.

Ron was sitting out there not because just wanted to forgo his sleep, which was far from the truth, but the reason was that he _couldn't_ sleep. His mind just wouldn't let him for all he could think about was Harry and Hermione's engagement and how they had announced it.

The happy couple had done it during dinner that evening while Ron was happily munching on his wonderfully cooked steak. Though, a few moments later Ron found he had lost his appetite. He had congratulated the couple, shaking hands with Harry and getting the air pushed out of his lungs with Hermione, but it was all just an act.

He didn't know why he was faking it. He truly wanted to be excited for his best friends, but he simply couldn't. Their engagement made him feel the loneliness that he suppressed inside of him self. Sure, he did have a group of family and friends around him but it didn't fill the void of not having a companion, of not having somebody to love in his life. Seeing his two best friends made him feel this pain the greatest. They made the ache most obvious to his heart.

Sighing softly, Ron stood up from his spot on the bench, tired of thinking of these thoughts. He made his way back to the Burrow and went inside, hoping that sleep would come to him.

--------------------------------

AN: This is the begining to the story. I have no clue when I might up date next, but hopefully it will be longer. :)

-Cornycollinsshow.


	2. Two

**AN:** Sorry about the wait. School, no computer access, and with the new movie and book I just got really busy. Sorry.

II.

The next morning Ron woke up by a loud bang from the twins' room followed by Mrs. Weasley yelling at the jokesters. He laid there in is bed for a moment hoping to fall back asleep but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen so the redhead swung his long legs over the edge of his bed and sat up. He pushed his arms over his head trying to get used to movement after a night of sleep then he got off his bed all together, though somewhat reluctantly.

He shuffled his way past Harry's bed, his friend still asleep (Mrs. Weasley insisted that he and Hermione to stay the night), and out his bedroom door. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard voices coming from the kitchen, though he didn't know what was being said. A moment later he saw his mother still lecturing the twins about experimenting in her house, saying that if they were going to do that it would have to be done at their flat or shop.

Those three weren't the only ones in the kitchen, though. Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the table talking excitedly to each other about the engagement. At first, when Harry and Hermione first got together, Ginny was quite depressed. She would just sit in her room by herself and would only talk to someone only if it was absolutely necessary. But that had all changed when Neville Longbottom had asked her out for dinner and since then she was supportive of the couple.

He moved slowly towards the worn table and sat down further away from the two chatting women, talk the engagement still made him feel awkward. Though all thoughts of his two best friends getting married left his head when he saw the breakfast his mother had made that morning. A grin was plastered to his face as he loaded a goad amount of everything onto the plate Mrs. Weasley had set out before he got there and then tucked in.

Ron was halfway through his wonderful breakfast when Harry came into the kitchen still looking as though he was half asleep. His best mate went over to his fiancé, gave her a kiss, and then came over to where Ron was eating. The dark haired wizard sat down and gave a grunt of hello before putting food on his plate.

Ron looked at his friend and smiled. "What, no kiss?"

"Sorry, Ron, but you're not my type." laughed Harry as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"He better not be," said a soft voice from behind them making the two look back. Standing there was Hermione smiling at the pair with her hands on Harry's shoulders. He looked over to where she had been when he came down for his food and noticed that his sister was gone. She probably went to go use the bathroom before anyone else had taken it.

"Have a good sleep, Ron?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry.

He nodded at her question; the pang of loneliness came back to his chest as he looked at the couple. "And you?"

He got a nod as she took a piece of bacon off of Harry's plate. "I had a wonderful sleep."

"Good," he smiled then stood up, his breakfast half finished; he had lost his appetite. "Well, I should go get ready for the day. Mum wouldn't be too happy if I just lounged around in my pajamas all day." With that he walked away from the table and towards the stairs. He was about to start his climb when he heard Harry call his name. He turned around and looked at his friend.

"What?" he asked when the Boy-Who-Lived stood in front of him.

He shuffled his feet together, "Er, well, I was wondering if you'd be my best man, you know, at the wedding."

Ron gave him a bright smile, "Really? You want me?"

"Well, I thought about asking Draco Malfoy…" Harry said, grinning. "Of course you, Ron. Who else would I want up there with me?"

Ron's smile became larger, "Yeah, I'll stand up there with you, mate."

Relief came across his face. "Thanks, Ron. Well, I better go finish my plate off or your mum might just force feed it to me." Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "See you later"

"Later," Ron said before climbing up the stairs back to his room.

-------------------------

I'd like to thank** Chibi-Penguin-Chan** and **gypsybeads** for reviewing.

-Witchfolk


End file.
